


Word Sprints

by multi_fandom_and_proud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Confusing, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV Original Character, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multi_fandom_and_proud/pseuds/multi_fandom_and_proud
Summary: For me to monitor my progress, but feedback is welcome and needed!Things I wrote during 10 minute word sprints!Hopefully they're decent!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 163 Words!

As I rise, I see.

I see the shadows facing and twirling, just outside of my radiant grasp. I see the figures gathering in the corners, afraid of my light. I see them.

As I rise, I see.

I see the the stone floor of the church, welcoming the darkness into its folds. I see the way the gloom lengthens it's stride to escape from my beauty. I see that they do not understand. They can not see how I am only trying to help, how I only wish to spread my light, but... They can not see.

As I rise, I see.

I see the shadows moving, running from my gaze. I see how the building hides them, shutting them out from my grace. I see how little they know, I am not to be feared, I am to be enjoyed, I should bring joy! They can not see.

As I fall, I am blind.

(Was I the one who was wrong?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 339 words!

The Mage huffed out a sigh, their breath leaving a faint outline in the crisp evening air. With their staff secured to their back and their robes billowing around their ankles, they pulled herself up another ledge panting. Rushing to wipe the sweat from their brow, the young Mage scrambled to unscrew their water, gasping it down in great big gulps, only to choke on the cool liquid - the motion sending them reeling into the cracked surface of the mountain face behind them, spluttering out faint curses as the substance soaked into their clothes. 

Drinking at a far slower pace, the young Mage finished the bottle and sat with their back to the crumbling wall, regaining their breath, they pulled her staff off their back and set the gnarled length of oak to their side, the large rounded end coming to rest across their lap, due to its length. Carefully and gently the Mage began to trace along the patterns it's wizened wood beheld, closing their eyes they breathed out thinly, their breath framing them in a soft, white glow.

When the young ones eyes next opened the dragons had painted the sky in rich oranges and dark red, with streaks of purple pushing themselves to be seen. Stiffly the Mage rose and replaced their staff on their back, shifting until it was in a comfortable enough position for them to resume the climb, ignoring the aching of their legs and arms. Just before the point of being an unbearable burn, the young Mage rose to the peak of the mountain, and they could view all below, by this point the sky had darkened to deep violets and alluring blacks, with spots of bright light paving the way to the heavens. 

Crumpling to their knees the Mage laughed, wild and free, the wind snatching the noise from their lips and toying with their hair in playful congratulations. The frigid breeze caressed their cheeks and enveloped the young one in its embrace, as they raised their staff high in victory.


	3. Meeting Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to an important character in a book i'm trying to write!

When they opened the door they saw it.  
The amalgamate.  
Honestly, It would have been impossible for the pair to miss, hunched over on the ground, whispering softly to Itself in a thin, reedy voice, rocking back and forth and back and forth until –  
Nothing. The white haired monstrosity simply… stopped. It was then the younger of the pair – Olivier – noticed the stitches. Pitch black. They were everywhere. Crawling up Its legs. Choking It. Encircling Its wrists like manacles. The next thing that the redhead noticed was that wherever the dark imprints stopped, Its skin tone changed, sometimes drastically, sometimes ever so slightly, almost as if…  
It turned to look at them.  
Vixin gasped softly at her younger sisters’ side. There was another stitch, across Its face, the ride side of the mark bore a startling ruby eye, the other beheld a crystal blue. But of course, that wasn’t the reason Vixin was painted in such a surprised horror.  
No. That was down to the things expression.  
Mismatched eyes wide in a frenzied glee, Its mouth curled up at the ends, sharp and tinged with insanity. Its eyes shifted between the two, one, two, one, two, flickering frantically, as if it were searching for something long hidden.  
But who could tell? It was a mystery after all.   
Rattling chains, caused Olivier to pause, train of thought derailing. The thing was moving. But Its eyes weren’t on them anymore. Behind. Its gaze was focused behind.  
Trying to both look behind herself and keep her murky gaze on the slowly approaching creature, Olivier caught a flash of golden hair before a hand settled heavily on her shoulder, and the pair were being led out by the very person behind the creatures’ creation. Prince.  
A that moment, the chained think attacked. Throwing Itself at the hefty door separating them, made of both metal and glass, but Its bonds pulled It short. Fingernails, elongated and crooked, barely scraping the protective shield between them. A horrid noise seemed to force its way from the things throat.  
Behind the safety of the glass window, the short haired sibling watched silently as the things mismatched fingers crept their way back into greasy, knotted hair. The creature curled back in Itself. The rocking resumed. Vixin turned away, back to the blond scientist and her sister. But, just in that short moment, the seeds had already been planted.


End file.
